


insatiable

by khrysallis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bloodplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrysallis/pseuds/khrysallis
Summary: (vampire!au) Yifan had never wanted a human boyfriend. Too fragile, too breakable. But Yixing was a temptation he just could not resist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://twitter.com/fanxingprompts/status/851453605362024452) on @fanxingprompts. I'm sorry I caved. This is trash. I am trash. Basically 3k words of pure unbeta-ed word vomit. I am much ashamed. Bye, I'm going to hide myself in a corner now.

This scenario was not something Yifan could have—would have—imagined himself in, having a human lover warming his bed night after night.

There was a certain pride and aloofness that came with his status, for Yifan was no ordinary human being. No, he was far from that, having roamed the face of the earth for centuries; a pureblooded vampire who was revered by his own kind and feared by men who knew of their existence. Humankind were nothing but food, nothing but living, breathing playthings for them. Much too fragile, much too breakable. They feed on them, drain their veins dry, leave them to rot in an obscure corner of town, then move on to the next person they could sink their fangs into.

Rinse, repeat. Such was the natural order of life for his kind.

A human's scent couldn't be picked up on a vampire for the second time. No one ever survived the night of their encounter with a vampire, anyway, especially not one so dangerous and strong like Yifan. Having a human lover was just an unthinkable concept, something which Yifan would ridicule and scoff at the first opportunity.

That was until Zhang Yixing came along.

Yifan first met Yixing at a formal dinner party thrown by a prominent businessman based in Beijing, done with too much pomp and circumstance. He'd been minding his own business, sipping on wine as he mingled with other unsuspecting humans, trying to find his target for the night, when he caught sight of Yixing in the crowd, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. While Yifan would admit that Yixing was attractive, what intrigued him was the way Yixing looked at him that night. It was vastly different from the way the other humans were gushing over him—sharp, intent, and above all, threatening.

Yifan had been confused at first, because all he could pick up was the scent of a normal human being from Yixing. There was no particular reason why such a lowly being could give off such dangerous vibes, but it all made sense when Yifan noticed the insignia branded onto the underside of Yixing's wrist, barely concealed by the sleeve cuff of his dress shirt. It was the insignia of the vampire hunters, formed by a group of delusional men who thought they could overpower and kill Yifan's kind by using some fancy-looking weapons, forgetting that when stripped of them, they were essentially humans, easily torn apart and drained of blood if a vampire so wishes for it.

Then again, the spark of challenge in Yixing's gaze was difficult to miss, and that was precisely the reason why Yifan had bothered to approach the other man at all.

"You know what I am, don't you? Are you not afraid?" Yifan had asked when he stopped right before Yixing, absently swirling the remainder of the wine in his glass around, staining its sides crimson red.

Instead of denial, the corner of Yixing's lips had pulled up into a smirk. "I could say the same about you, pureblood."

Yifan had taken a step forward, intruding into Yixing's private space, but the man hadn't even blinked. "Aren't you going to kill me, Hunter?"

Yixing had replied with a simple yet unwavering not yet, and it seemed to be a silent agreement for them to run into each other over and over again. The prospect of being hunted down excited Yifan, especially when he was the one who had always done the hunting. No other vampire hunter was as bold as Yixing, that much he could tell, because no one else even dared to be within the immediate vicinity of a pureblood—if only because purebloods each possessed a unique ability which other vampires didn't, abilities which no one knew about.

Messing with a pureblood meant flirting with Death, yet it didn't ever deter Yixing from pursuing him. It was a game of cat and mouse between Yifan and Yixing for months down the line, Yixing always arriving mere minutes before Yifan managed to drain his latest prey of blood.

Yet, Yifan strangely didn't mind these constant disruptions, even if he left a trail of barely-alive humans on the streets, something which he would never have done in the past. It didn't matter; Yifan could erase memories if he so pleased, and none of them would have any recollection that a vampire had attacked them in the dead of the night, instead telling stories of feeling faint and passing out on the streets after a drink too many.

Surprisingly, Yixing would never draw his weapons either, even when he would catch Yifan with his fangs latched onto the neck of his newest victim. Something about not killing his prey meant that Yixing wouldn't kill him just yet, because vampires only supposedly break the law when they were caught murdering wantonly.

Yixing was an odd one, much unlike his fellow hunters who wouldn't think twice about slaughtering a vampire when they met one, but Yifan liked him just the same.

The turning point of their relationship came one night, several months after their first meeting at the fancy ballroom. Yixing was particularly intent on following after Yifan that night, and Yifan had strung him along by fleeting from one victim to another, boldly challenging Yixing to attack him, feeling more excited by the moment. He had wanted to test Yixing's threshold, and it came in the form of Yifan's fifth victim for Yixing to finally speak up.

"Would you stop attacking innocent lives, if I offered my blood to you?" Yixing growled as he cradled the unconscious woman in his arms, anger prominent in his eyes. The way Yixing looked at Yifan aroused him, and Yifan could feel his cock twitch in his pants. Something told him Yixing wouldn't bend this easily, and Yifan wanted to find out to what extent Yixing could take him.

Yifan licked his lips clean of the remnants of his victim's blood, fully aware of Yixing's attention on the movement of his tongue, and he walked towards Yixing before tipping his gaze up with a finger beneath his chin. "Are you that eager to die, for the sake of saving these weaklings? How noble."

"You don't have to kill me," Yixing retorted, defiant. "You have better self-control than the rest of your kind, don't you? I've seen it with my own eyes. You haven't completely drained the blood of your victims in the last few months. You need to feed yourself, and I'm offering you another option so that you won't have to attack anyone else."

Yifan was contemplative. "And? You expect me to drink from you without erasing your memories in the process?"

When Yixing remained silent, Yifan squatted so that he was at eye level with Yixing, moving just a little bit closer to the vampire hunter, their lips almost touching as he asked, "Do you know what a vampire's bite would do to you?" His fingers trailed down Yixing's neck fleetingly, feeling him shudder beneath his touch, and Yifan leaned in to whisper in Yixing's ear, letting his voice drop low. "It's like having sex with a vampire. Arousal will run high in your veins, and you'll lose yourself to the pleasure. Each bite will leave you craving for more, slowly destroying your sanity from within. Do you want that?"

The column of Yixing's throat worked as he swallowed his spit—from nervousness or from excitement, Yifan couldn't tell; the air was filled with both emotions, though the latter was a little more prominent—but the gaze in his eyes remained firm. "If that would stop you from hurting someone else, then yes, I am offering myself to you."

It was the only confirmation Yifan needed to crash his lips against Yixing's, causing Yixing to drop the unconscious woman to the ground from shock, before Yifan pulled him to stand. Before long, Yixing was kissing Yifan back just as fervently, fingers gripping the front of Yifan's shirt and crumpling the material, groin grinding against Yifan's thigh. Neither of them could care less about the thought that anyone could stumble upon them making out on the streets.

Yifan brought Yixing home that night, and fucked him senseless.

It triggered a major shift in their relationship, and more often than not, Yixing would spend the night at Yifan's home, offering his neck and blood for the taking. Yifan kept to the deal, and never touched another human after that.

Yifan couldn't quite remember the last instance he had allowed himself to be this disinhibited with someone else, but having Yixing around was more than enough yet not nearly enough at the same time. What they were doing upsetted the delicate balance of the hunter and the hunted between them, even though the roles could be easily reversed, but Yifan really couldn't care less. Judging by the way Yixing repeatedly sought Yifan out, neither did he.

Tonight was no different, when Yixing returned after having recuperated from the previous bout of blood loss. Pink dusted his cheeks, visible even in the darkness of Yifan's room, as Yixing climbed onto the four-poster bed, shedding his clothes layer by layer as he approached Yifan. There was a glint of hunger in Yixing's eyes, and Yifan reveled in it, lazily stroking his cock through the fabric of his slacks, knowing he was up for yet another good time with his lover.

"I hope you haven't missed me too much," Yixing teased as he nuzzled his cheek against Yifan's crotch, laughing a little when Yifan sucked in a deep breath. Without preempt, he unzipped Yifan's pants and pulled it free with some help from Yifan, discarding it onto the bedroom floor along with the rest of his own clothes.

Yifan glanced at him expectantly, combing his fingers through Yixing's soft hair. "I could say the same about you," he replied; it was always like that between them, affections expressed in the form of teasing, and Yifan really couldn't ask for a better man to be his lover, even if Yixing was human. He was the only one who could handle Yifan, no matter the circumstance, the one who could get him fully aroused and kept him grounded at the same time.

Normal humans broke much too easily, but not Yixing.

And Yifan wasn't at all reserved when he was around Yixing, letting pleasured moans spill from his lips as Yixing licked on the underside of his semi-erect cock, before sucking it to full hardness. By now, Yixing knew Yifan's body like the back of his hands, and he knew what exactly he had to do to rile Yifan up, swirling his tongue around the crown of Yifan's cock first, then taking Yifan's whole length into his mouth until the tip of Yifan's cock hit the back of his throat.

"Breathe," Yifan instructed him, even though it wasn't necessary, pouring praise after praise for Yixing for being so good for him. He wasn't oblivious to the way Yixing's free arm disappeared between his own legs, fingers no doubt stretching himself open to the rhythm of him sucking Yifan off, and it was a sure sign that Yixing was as desperate for this as Yifan was.

He knew Yixing was close to coming untouched, when the steady rhythm he had established became increasingly erratic, and he wasn't having any of it. Yifan could last a lot longer, considering his superior stamina, and he didn't want Yixing to come so soon either. Without warning, he pulled Yixing up and pressed their lips together, kissing Yixing harshly and tasting his own precum on Yixing's tongue, grabbing hold of Yixing's hand which had been fucking himself earlier and stilling it.

Yixing whined against Yifan's mouth, frustrated at being denied his release, though it only earned a laugh from Yifan. He deviated from Yixing's sinfully swollen lips, moving instead along his jawline and down the column of his neck, feeling Yixing shudder in his hold with every tiny nip.

"Patience, love," Yifan chided, then flipping Yixing over so that he was leaning against the headboard. Yixing was smouldering hot like this—completely naked and flushed down to his chest, nipples pert and hard cock curling against his well-defined stomach, precum smearing across sweat-slicked skin—and Yifan honestly wanted to devour him. Yixing looked even more enticing when he spread his legs apart, his hole stretched and puckered for the taking, and Yifan was reminded why he liked Yixing so much.

"If you don't get into me in the next few seconds," Yixing snarled, breathing heavily through parted lips, "I swear I'm going to drive a fucking wooden stake through your heart to end you and your teasing."

"Feisty, aren't you?" Again, Yifan laughed, but he made no further delay in complying with Yixing's request. He was growing impatient himself, and he quickly pinned both of Yixing's arms against the headboard with one hand—his hand was sufficiently broad to accomplish the task—before lining his cock against Yixing's entrance, and pushing all the way in.

They both moaned in unison once Yifan's cock was fully sheathed within Yixing. The sensation was still as overwhelming as the first time they had sex, never once diminished even though they've fucked countless times after, and it drove Yifan completely insane. Yixing's training as a vampire hunter meant that he was as flexible as one could be, and he arched away from the headboard whenever Yifan pulled out then fucked right back into him, pliant and pleading.

Yixing achieved his first peak moments later, when Yifan reached down to fist his cock while still pounding into him, and Yifan kissed Yixing's lips tenderly as he coaxed his lover down from his initial high. Yixing wrapped his arms around Yifan's neck, accepting the rare burst of affection with a smile, though he surprised Yifan moments later, when he turned Yifan around so that he could sit in Yifan's lap.

Sometimes, Yifan honestly didn't know where Yixing hid all that extra energy. He wasn't complaining, however. Instead, he adjusted his long limbs so that Yixing could be seated more comfortably.

"Let's take care of you now," Yixing murmured against his mouth, and when Yifan quirked an eyebrow at him, he made a point to look at Yifan's erection trapped between Yixing's body and his. Right; he hadn't gotten off yet.

Yifan muffled a groan against the juncture where Yixing's neck met shoulder when Yixing wrapped a warm hand around his sensitive cock, tongue darting out to lave at the skin there. Yixing's forehead was scrunched in concentration as he aligned himself with the tip of Yifan's swollen erection, mouth falling open in pleasure as he slowly but surely eased Yifan's length into himself. Having already been fucked earlier, the slide was easier this time, and Yixing even made sure to squeeze his tight muscles around Yifan—after all, Yixing knew Yifan's body extremely well by now, and he knew what exactly would tip Yifan over the cliff of pure ecstasy.

Almost at once, Yixing began moving in Yifan's lap, lifting his hips before sinking down again. Yifan continued kissing a trail down Yixing's shoulders, before swirling his tongue around a pebbled nipple, revelling in the way Yixing's breath stuttered because of his actions, the way Yixing's nails dug into the flesh of Yifan's back and leaving red marks there.

But it wasn't enough for him.

Yixing was only half-hard after his previous orgasm, and Yifan needed to rectify that, wanted Yixing to chase his own pleasure as much as Yixing wanted to give Yifan his release. Fortunately, Yifan knew exactly how to do that. He started by spreading Yixing's cheeks further apart and changing the angle of his hips, letting his cock hit Yixing's sweet spot that much more readily. When Yixing's head lolled back in utter bliss, baring the column of his pale neck to the night air, Yifan lightly grazed the tips of his fangs against it, the scent of Yixing's warm blood permeating through skin making his head spin from want.

By now, Yixing knew perfectly well what exactly it was that Yifan needed. And Yixing wanted it too, evidenced by the way his hips stuttered from anticipation, and how he'd subconsciously pressed closer against Yifan.

"Please," Yixing begged, voice raspy and breathless, and though Yifan was no mind reader like Luhan was, he knew that Yixing was giving Yifan his permission for Yifan to drink from him.

Yifan did just that, letting his fangs pierce through Yixing's fragile skin and sinking them into his vein. The first taste of blood had Yifan moaning out loud against Yixing's neck, and Yixing followed suit when the pleasure washed over him. A vampire's bite had that effect on humans, giving them an arousal so hard to resist that they wouldn't be able to help but succumb to it, thoughts on an orgasmic high as the vampire drained them dry. Some humans even joked that to die by the hands of a vampire was the most blissful way for their lives to end, and Yifan rather agreed with them. He was sure Yixing shared the same sentiments, now.

The resulting gush of pleasure had Yixing squeezing tighter still around Yifan's cock, and when coupled by the sweet taste of Yixing's blood, Yifan was finally pushed off the edge, covering Yixing's insides with his come. Yixing was hit by his second orgasm for the night, coming untouched in ribbons of white against Yifan's stomach, and he anchored himself by wrapping his arms around Yifan's waist. Even in the haze of his orgasm high, Yifan remembered to stop sucking on Yixing's neck just in the nick of time, before he drained Yixing dry. He'd hate it if he lost control; Yixing was far too precious for him to be careless with his actions. He darted his tongue out to lick at the puncture wounds, speeding up the healing process, and within mere minutes, the bleeding had stopped, and nothing but two red marks were all that was left behind.

Later that night, they laid with their limbs tangled beneath Yifan's silken sheets, Yifan's arms wrapped protectively around Yixing's naked body. Yixing was already fast asleep from the exhaustion and the blood loss, but Yifan was still wide awake—he never needed much sleep, anyway, and he could still do so when morning loomed. He took the opportunity to brush his fingers gently against Yixing's pale cheeks, feeling a little sorry that Yixing had to spend his days dealing with the resultant anaemia from Yifan feeding on him. Yet, whenever Yifan brought it up, Yixing would smile brightly and told him he really didn't mind.

By then, Yifan knew full well that Yixing wasn't trying to stop him from feeding on another human; Yixing was enough proof that Yifan had enough self-control to not kill his prey, and he'd reassured the other vampire hunters that Yifan wasn't a serious threat to humankind unless provoked. It came with the hefty price of the wrath and condescension of the other hunters when they found out about the nature of Yifan and Yixing's relationship, of course, but Yixing had always been a lone ranger in a way. It didn't bother him, and being in a relationship with Yifan didn't stop him from hunting down and killing wayward vampires either.

Once upon a time, Yifan wouldn't have imagined himself in this situation, lying awake in the darkness as he watched his human lover sleep. But Yixing was important to him, and grew increasingly so with the amount of time Yifan had spent being in his presence. Yifan felt the rare need to be protective over his lover—he'd killed a servant of his who spoke out of line, calling Yixing Yifan's blood pet in passing; Yifan had impaled him with the broken wooden shards of the antique grandfather clock which once stood in the hallway, right through the heart—and he didn't think the urge would pass any time soon.

Perhaps, Yixing had changed his life in unimaginable ways.

Perhaps, Yifan was just too in love with Yixing, in a way he had never loved another before.


End file.
